Sweetest Taboo and Lunar Eclipse Revised Edition
by RockOutWithUrSpockOut
Summary: Bill Weasley's family thought that the reason Bill and Fleur broke up was because they weren't in love. But that wasn't exactly the problem. Because it turns out that Bill and Fleur were both very much in love...just not with each other...(A fic I wrote long ago as a challenge from a friend to do an unusual or uncommon and taboo type pairing.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Hot man on man sex between members of the same family, blah blah blah, if this offends you, blah blah blah, then go away, blah blah blah... :P**

**AN: Alright, so I finally got around to editing this bad boy and this is the end result of my hard work...It's not too different from the original other than a few adjustments I made to the plot regarding plot holes and some typos, incorrect punctuation and poor grammar...I also tried to make it less "Americanized" and more "British" in regards to slang.**

**I hope you guys don't mind the changes too much, and I'm even daring to hope that some of you might even LIKE said changes!**

**Anyways, I know it's probably obnoxious of me to ask, especially since I lost all the story stats when I deleted it, but if you could find it in your hearts to review and give me some constructive criticism, pointers, observations, opinions on the changes (if you can see them), etc, it'd be very appreciated and I'd be very much obliged! :)**

**Much love from Sunny (Rainy) Southern California,**

**-Reggie**

**Chapter One: Bloody, Obnoxious Doors!**

Charlie Weasley sat at the window watching the pouring rain. It was relaxing and made Charlie feel a certain calm he couldn't feel anyway else.

Charlie adored the rain.

A loud bang from downstairs snapped Charlie out of his reverie. He heard one of his brothers (he couldn't specify which, although he had a good idea of who it might be) curse loudly as he came crashing through the front door of the Burrow. The doors had been rather obnoxious lately and had not let anyone in without a fight. And obviously, his brother, who was most likely in no mood to be messed with, had taken out his anger and frustration on the door.

Charlie groaned when he realized who it was: Bill. If there was anyone he had no desire to face at that very moment, it was his older brother, Bill, whom he had been horrified to find he loved as more than a younger brother should love an older brother.

_'Why me?'_ he thought, _'Why did I have to fall for Bill?'_

_'Why? Oh yeah, 'cause the fates hate me.'_

Charlie, it seemed, had loved Bill for a long time...longer than he was consciously aware of until very recently.

He sighed.

_'I hope he goes to bed right away,'_ he thought.

Charlie was currently sitting in a chair in Ron and the twin's bedroom, not wanting to face Bill, who he was rooming with, just yet. Charlie wondered why he couldn't have just fallen in love with someone who was a _girl_ and who was _outside_ of the family. It's not as if Charlie was bad-looking in any way. In fact, most people actually considered him quite attractive, with his bright blue eyes, shaggy mop of flaming red hair and his stunningly muscular and perfectly sculpted physique, earned from years and years of working with dragons. He was really quite handsome. And on top of that, he was charming, intelligent, witty and attractive, everything a girl could possibly want.

He sighed.

_'Why me?'_ he thought.

Then he remembered that the Fates hated him.

He heard Bill walk past the twins room and breathed a sigh of relief.

Bill opened the door to his and Charlie's room and stepped inside.

-In Bill and Charlie's room-

Bill pushed the door open and walked inside.

When he saw that Charlie wasn't there, he paused.

_'Where's Charlie?_' he thought.

Then he remembered that it was raining and that Charlie loved the rain and would, naturally, be somewhere he could see and listen to it.

Bill's first thought was Ginny's room. Then he remembered the ward against males she had put on it in her fourth year, due to Fred and George's pestering to try their new products.

_'Fred and George! Of course! Charlie is in their room!'_

Bill hurried to the twins room.

-In the twins room-

The bedroom door banged open and Bill burst in, grumbling about 'Bloody, obnoxious doors.'

All the doors had been acting up!

Charlie looked up, startled.

_'Fuck!'_ he thought (and dropped the book he had been reading) when he saw who it was.

Bill leaned into the door frame and looked at Charlie with one eyebrow raised. Charlie blushed and looked away.

"How come you're not in bed?" asked Bill softly.

"I couldn't sleep," said Charlie truthfully (he had been too busy thinking about Bill).

"Why?" asked Bill.

"Do you need to know why?" snapped Charlie irritably.

Bill looked taken aback and hurt by his brother's sharp tone.

"No," he said softly and looked down, "I was just wondering though, I'm sorry for prying."

Charlie's gaze softened.

"It's okay," he said, "I wanted to listen to the rain anyway, I couldn't have done that if I was asleep," he added.

Bill looked up and smiled.

"Would you mind terribly if I kept you company?" asked Bill hopefully.

"Not at all," said Charlie, gesturing towards the seat next to him.

Bill sat and faced the window.

"Charlie?" he asked.

"Hmm?" said Charlie.

"Why do you like the rain?" asked Bill.

Charlie turned to look at him.

Bill blushed under his scrutiny.

"It's calming, the sound of the falling rain relaxes me. And I love the way it smells afterwards, like earth and purity, like everything has been washed away and cleansed," said Charlie, looking out the window again, "Why?"

"No reason," said Bill quickly, "I was just wondering, that's all."

Charlie looked at him again...and barely noticed Bill's appearance.

Bill's red hair (which went went past his shoulders a little) was out of it's usual pony tail and was loose. His dark sapphire blue eyes were tired and sad. He looked stressed and depressed.

"Bloody hell, Bill, you look like shit!" remarked Charlie. But Charlie wasn't serious, he loved way Bill looked with his hair loose and disheveled. This added to his fang earring made Bill the incarnation of raw, primal sensuality. He _did_ look tired though.

Bill gave Charlie a wry look.

"Thanks," he said sardonically.

Charlie grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, you just look really tired...like you haven't slept in weeks," said Charlie.

"Actually, it's been a month since I've had a good night's sleep," confessed Bill.

"What? Why? Is it about Fleur?" asked Charlie, ignoring the surge of jealousy he felt at her name. He was too concerned about Bill to care about that insipid French veela. Although, Charlie supposed that was a bit harsh. She truly hadn't been that bad, and after getting to know her personally, she was actually quite sweet.

Bill had recently broken up with Fleur Delacour. She, of course, had been confused and somewhat hurt, but ultimately seemed to understand, accept it, and move on. Charlie was glad that they had broken up-although perhaps it was a bit cruel to be glad about something like that-because it meant that Bill was now unattached.

Bill had told the family that things between him and Fleur just weren't working. But that was only partly the reason why he had broken up with Fleur.

No, he couldn't tell his family the other part of the reason.

They wouldn't understand, nobody would. Nobody COULD!

Bill sighed.

The truth was that Bill was in love, but not with his (now ex) fiancee, Fleur Delacour. No matter that he had tried his hardest to make himself love her. In the end, he just couldn't...he couldn't force himself to lie to himself or to her any longer...so he broke things off and tried to resign himself to the inevitable reality of being in love with the one person who was forbidden to him in almost every single way: his little brother, Charlie.

Bill almost groaned aloud at the thought.

_'Am I stupid? I've got to stop this...I could never be with Charlie, I could never even hope to be with him! It's wrong and if he were to ever find out, he'd hate me forever!'_ he thought miserably.

"Bill?" asked Charlie, sounding worried, "are you okay?"

Bill sucked in a breath and cursed inwardly.

He had been staring at Charlie, without realizing it while he was thinking.

"I'm fine, Charlie, and no, the reason I can't sleep isn't because of Fleur," he said.

Charlie looked skeptical.

"Somehow I don't believe you're fine and if it's not Fleur, then what is it?" asked Charlie.

Bill scowled.

"It's nothing," he muttered.

Charlie exploded. He'd had enough!

"No! It _is_ something!" Charlie roared, "And I intend to find out what it is that's bothering you!"

"Charlie—"

"No Bill! You've been completely depressed and I have a feeling that it's something big. You're my brother and you've always been there for me... and I intend to be there for you too," said Charlie, standing up and kneeling in front of a dumbstruck Bill.

"Charlie..." breathed Bill, "You wouldn't understand—I—you—you wouldn't understand, you couldn't..." he repeated, his voice lowering to a saddened whisper.

Charlie reached out and touched his face tenderly.

Bill's heart seized and stuttered.

"Just tell me. Of course I'll understand," reassured Charlie.

Bill looked up into Charlie's azure eyes and nearly cracked. Then he realized how close Charlie's face was to his.

Charlie gasped softly when he saw Bill blush and look down again.

Could it be...? Maybe he had been wrong...maybe Bill...

And at that moment, something inside Charlie, the part of him that was sick and tired of fighting, snapped.

Charlie leaned forward and kissed Bill right on the lips.

Bill was stunned and began to pull away but Charlie held on to Bill's shirt tightly and didn't let go. Too shocked to do much else, Bill froze and just stared unseeingly with wide blue eyes until Charlie pulled back, a look of hesitant hope on his face.

Bill stared in shock at his younger brother.

_'What the bloody hell was that?'_ he thought, only to realize, a few seconds too late, that he had said it aloud.

Charlie's look of tentative hope vanished and his visage crumpled, his expression turning into one of utter despair, humiliation, and anguish.

_'Aw, shit!'_

"Charlie! Wait!" he cried but Charlie paid no heed and ran from the room, tears pooling in his eyes.

_'Fuck!'_ thought Bill, cursing himself to the lowest depths of hell for his folly.

**A/N: Well there's the first revised chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Two: How It All Started**

Charlie burst into his room and placed strong locking charms on the door behind him.

He dived into his bed and felt the hot tears come.

_'He didn't like it,'_ he thought, _'he hated it...I had hoped...that maybe, just maybe, he'd feel the same...I guess I miscalculated...and now, I'm doomed.'_

Charlie buried his face into his pillows and began to cry freely.

_'What have I done?'_ he thought miserably, _'I'm so stupid! He'll never forgive me! He'll hate me forever! I've ruined our relationship for good!'_

Charlie sobbed into his pillow and thought back to when he first started to have feelings for Bill.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Eleven year old Charlie swam back and forth in the lake in the forest near the Burrow._

"_Hey Bill! Look! Watch me, watch me! I learned a new trick!" cried Charlie happily from the lake._

_Thirteen year old Bill looked up from the muggle magazine he was looking at and smiled._

"_Well, let's see it then!" he called to Charlie._

_Charlie grinned and dove into the water, flipping as he did. He swam down to the bottom and did a series of different turns and flips._

_Charlie, in his haste to get back to Bill, didn't notice that his leg had gotten tangled in the weeds at the bottom of the lake._

_Charlie began to swim up but was pulled back roughly._

_He looked down and noticed his leg was caught._

_He panicked and began to thrash around, breathing in more and more water as he did._

_He tried to scream and call out to Bill but only succeeded in inhaling more water._

'Bill!' _he cried out in his head._

_His brain was screaming for oxygen._

_The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was a hand reaching out to grab him._

_Charlie woke up to find Bill's lips pressed against his._

_Strangely, he loved the way it felt._

_Then he took a breath...and began to cough and throw up._

"_Charlie!" cried Bill._

_Bill threw his arms around Charlie and began to sob._

"_Oh Charlie! I—I thought I l—lost you! I was s—so s—scared!" Bill continued to cry in Charlie's hair and held him tighter, "Don't EVER do that to me again! Promise me!"_

_Charlie snuggled into Bill's embrace._

"_I promise," he whispered._

_**-Bill's POV (this is what Charlie **_**doesn't **_**know)-**_

_Bill waited patiently for Charlie to come up, he wasn't worried—sometimes Charlie took a long time to come up for air._

_But when Charlie didn't come up for more than a minute, he began to get worried._

_Then he heard a voice in his head, as clear as a bell, that he knew in his heart and soul belonged to Charlie._

'Bill! Help me!' _it screamed._

_Bill bolted up and out of his seat and hurdled into the water._

"_Charlie!" he screamed._

_He dove into the water and searched frantically for Charlie._

_Finally, at long last, he saw Charlie and dove deeper. He grabbed Charlie by the arm and pulled hard, steering them towards the shore while trying his hardest to keep both their heads above water._

_When he got there, he hauled Charlie out of the water and lied him on his back to check for a sign of life._

_He wasn't breathing._

_Bill tried hard to keep himself from panicking and, cursing the fact that using magic was forbidden to him at home, tried to remember the muggle way his father taught him to make a person breathe again._

"_Mouth to mouth resuscitation," he remembered._

_He lay Charlie flat on his back, tilted his head back, pinched his nose, and put his mouth over his little brother's, forcing his breath into Charlie's lungs as he tried with all his might to make him breathe again._

_After repeating the necessary steps a few times, Charlie's eyes fluttered open._

_He gasped...and began to cough and throw up._

"_Charlie!" cried Bill._

_Bill threw his arms around Charlie and began to sob._

"_Oh Charlie! I—I thought I l—lost you! I was s—so s—scared!" Bill continued to cry in Charlie's hair and held him tighter, "Don't EVER do that to me again! Promise me!"_

_Charlie snuggled into Bill's embrace._

"_I promise," he whispered._

_And Bill heard._

_From then on Bill made a vow to himself that he would always give his all to protect Charlie from harm._

_And because of this promise, Bill's magic, and Charlie's, who recognized Bill's pure intentions borne from love and sincerity, forged an unbreakable bond between the two, which nothing could ever hope to break._

_**Nothing!**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"This is how it started...this is when I began to love you, Bill," whispered Charlie.

**AN: Here's the second revised chapter! Has anyone noticed the changes yet? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Three: Twisted Twin Telepathy Talk (Kinda)**

Bill held his head in his hands.

_'What have I done?'_ he thought, _'I hurt Charlie!'_

And he felt like a right arsehole about it too.

"Nice going, you bloody pillock!" said a voice sarcastically from behind him.

Bill got up and spun around so fast he knocked his chair to the ground.

Fred looked at him irately with sleep filled eyes.

"W—wha—" stuttered Bill.

"Seriously, you deserve a bloody award for idiocy, you bleedin' tosser!" said George from behind Fred.

"That was a _real_ smooth move, Bill. Yelling 'What the bloody hell was that!' at Charlie after he kissed you," said Fred.

"You saw!" Bill all but screamed.

"Yeah, mate," said George, "we saw it all."

Bill looked horrified.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anybody," said Fred, who saw Bill's expression.

Bill sighed in relief.

"But you've got to go talk to Charlie," said George.

"B—but what if he doesn't want to listen?" asked Bill nervously.

"Oh he'll listen," said Fred, winking and grinning in a rather inappropriate and lascivious way.

"He's liked you for _ages_!" said George.

"Yeah, all he ever talks about is you!" said Fred, snickering slightly, "In fact, he won't ever bloody shut up about you, the wanker!"

Bill flushed.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Most definitely," said George.

"I'm positive," said Fred.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on!" said George.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" said Bill.

He stood up and opened the door, but paused and turned to face the twins.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," said Fred.

"It was nothing," said George.

They both smiled their identical smiles at exactly the same time, making Bill blink at the oddness of it and try to shake away the eerie feeling that he was seeing double. Bill inwardly berated himself, it was embarrassing considering he'd know the twins for all their lives and a good chunk of his! Hell they were siblings! They freaking grew up together! It was absolutely bloody ridiculous for him to still feel as if he were seeing double! He huffed before noticing that the twins were now wearing a look of irritated annoyance as they waved him off impatiently.

"Go!" said Fred.

Bill left the twins room and made his way to his and Charlie's room, mentally preparing himself for the worst. He had a feeling that Charlie wouldn't be easy to talk to in this state at all...

**AN: And here's the third revised chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Slash, Smut and Incest**

**Chapter Four: Brothers Or Lovers?**

Charlie was lying in bed with his eyes closed when he heard the door rattling.

He smirked.

Bill would NOT get through.

"Charlie! Open the door!" said Bill.

No answer.

"Charlie!" tried Bill again.

No answer.

"Fine be that way!" snapped Bill.

**CRACK!**

_'Shit!'_ thought Charlie.

He had forgotten about that.

Apparation.

Bill had apparated right into the bedroom.

Charlie bolted up and saw a very irate looking Bill glaring at him from the foot of the bed.

Charlie shrank back against the headboard and Bill's gaze softened at Charlie's look of frightened apprehension.

"Charlie—" he said, "I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react that way—I was just shocked, that's all."

Charlie refused to look Bill in the eyes.

"Charlie?" asked Bill, "Charlie! Look at me...please?"

When Charlie still refused to look at him, Bill sat down and reached out to touch his face.

Charlie flinched.

Bill forced himself to ignore how much it hurt to see the person he loved most in the world cower from his touch and gently but firmly grasped Charlie's chin and turned his brother's face to look at him.

"Charlie?" he asked softly.

"Yes Bill?" he said in defeated resignation.

"I'm sorry," said Bill.

Charlie looked at him, stunned.

"What is it?" asked Bill softly, noticing the look of genuine surprise that was flitting across his brother's face along with other unrecognizable emotions.

"You? Sorry?" said Charlie incredulously, "I should be the one that's sorry! _I_ kissed _you_! On the lips! You're my brother!"

Bill flinched.

"Yes," said Bill slowly, "I am your brother—but—Charlie?"

"Yes?" asked Charlie.

"Please don't hate me for asking this, but...Wh—what did that kiss m—mean to you?" stuttered Bill.

Charlie's jaw dropped in shock at the question, before he looked down, a look of sorrow and shame written upon his features.

"It meant everything to me," he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Bill...but it meant everythi—"

Bill cut him off with a kiss.

Charlie froze in shock.

_'What the fuck?'_ he thought in shocked awe, before with a small moan that was half a sob, he succumbed to blissful oblivion.

Bill licked his bottom lip, his tongue silently begging for entrance and Charlie opened his mouth, moaning loudly when Bill began to explore the moist cavern that was his mouth.

The kiss was steamy and passionate and made Charlie's toes curl with utter delight as his body screamed with want.

Bill, sensing Charlie's need, and he, himself, needing more, pushed Charlie down onto the bed and deepened the kiss.

Charlie let his hands wander up Bill's shirt and found his brother's hardened nipples, making Bill throw his head back and moan when Charlie began to seductively tweak the small rock hard peaks.

Charlie, taking advantage his distraction, lifted Bill's shirt over his head and began to kiss Bill's neck, while flipping them over so that Charlie was on top and Bill was under him.

His mouth left a hot trail as he kissed his way down Bill's body, pausing every now and then to worship each nipple with licks, kisses, nibbles and sucks before he made his way further south.

He stopped when he reached the waistband of Bill's pants.

He looked up.

Bill's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed in ecstasy.

"Bill?" asked Charlie softly.

"Y—yes?" said Bill, opening his sapphire blue eyes to look down at Charlie.

"W—what d—do you want?" asked Charlie nervously.

Bill immediately understood what Charlie meant.

"I—I want...you," Bill whispered the last part.

Charlie blinked.

"Why?" he croaked.

"B—because I love you," said Bill softly.

Charlie's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

Bill looked away.

"I do. I love you. Very much," he said, averting his eyes from Charlie's gaze.

Charlie stared, not knowing what to say.

"How could you love me, I'm your brother," said Charlie.

He instantly regretted saying it.

Bill looked stricken.

"I know," he whispered and looked away, "I was wondering the same thing."

Charlie flinched.

"Since when?" asked Charlie.

"What?"

"Since when have you loved me?"

Bill looked up and gave a sad smile.

"Ever since the day you almost drowned," said Bill quietly.

Charlie looked up in shock.

"I—I was so scared. I thought I lost you," said Bill, "I didn't know how much I loved you until that day...the day you almost died. You know what they say, 'You don't know what you've got 'till it's gone', right? That's how I felt. I saw every moment I spent with you flash before my eyes. For every breath I took, that you didn't take, I suffered, I died a little more inside. You can't even begin to imagine how much it hurt to see you lying there, lifeless and cold. I was so relieved when you opened your eyes...I cried so hard, I've never cried harder in my life! I never wanted to let you go. I knew then that nothing would ever be the same. And I was right. I fell in love with you. I told myself over and over again that it was wrong to feel this way about you, my little brother, but that didn't stop my feelings for you. So I did the only thing I could do; I tried to distract myself. I forced myself to be with Fleur even though deep down I knew I didn't love her and never could, that I was only fooling myself into being with her to run away from my love for you. Merlin, I was so stupid! I still am. I'm sorry, Charlie, I never should have said or done anything...and I'm sorry for fucking it all up...I'm so sorry! I've probably ruined our relationship for good! I'm sorry..." Bill whispered the last part and his eyes welled up with tears.

Charlie stared at Bill in shock.

"Bill..." he breathed.

He reached out and touched his face.

He tilted Bill's face up to meet his eyes and brushed away Bill's tears with his thumbs, before leaning in and kissing Bill tenderly, and, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck, he deepened the kiss slowly.

Bill began to kiss back tentatively and his tears soon ceased, for Charlie seemed to have kissed all of them away.

When air became an issue they parted and, sighing, Charlie rested his forehead against Bill's and smiled softly.

"I—I love you too," he said.

Bill looked up in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you Bill," he repeated.

"You do?"

"Yes," said Charlie

Bill stared at him with wide blue eyes before he grabbed him and kissed him with all his might, pushing Charlie down on the bed, and straddling him.

He suddenly pulled back.

Charlie mewled in protest when Bill let go; he wanted him..._badly_.

Bill chuckled.

The sound sent shivers up Charlie's spine.

"Charlie..." said Bill in a husky voice, "I have always love you...and I think I always will...And no matter how hard I tried, I could never put you out of my mind or my heart...Fleur never came close...and while it was frustrating beyond belief at the time, I wouldn't change it for the world...at least, not anymore."

"Bill," breathed Charlie, "I've wanted you ever since you kissed me back to life, I loved the way your lips felt...I can't get enough of you..."

Bill grinned seductively and lowered himself onto Charlie, taking off his brothers' shirt as he went. Charlie buried his hands into Bill's long, loose flaming red hair and attached his mouth to Bills', praying that this moment would never end.

Bill's hands moved south until they reached the top of Charlie's jeans.

He hesitated.

"Charlie?" he said, sounding unsure, "Are—are you sure you want t—to do this?"

Charlie looked at Bill in surprise.

Of course he wanted to do it!

He could feel himself harden more and more under Bill's weight.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Charlie.

Bill didn't need to be told twice.

He ripped off Charlie's jeans and tore off his boxers.

Charlie grabbed his wand and magicked off Bill's pants and underwear and gasped as their skin made contact.

It felt so utterly delicious, so _right, _that at that moment, he felt that no matter what, no one could tell them this was wrong, because nothing had ever felt so right.

Bill lined up his hips with Charlie's and began to rub against him, making the latter moan.

"Please, oh Merlin, please Bill!"cried Charlie in ecstasy.

Bill rubbed harder and moaned at the darts of pleasure the friction caused.

"Ohh, _Charlie_!" he moaned.

Bill rubbed harder and had the satisfaction of hearing Charlie cry out.

He began to grind harder and harder with Charlie, making him scream out Bill's name.

Both could feel themselves getting close.

But right as Charlie was about to orgasm, Bill pulled back.

Charlie growled angrily.

Bill heard it but only smirked and gave Charlie a bruising kiss on the lips, before kissing his way down to Charlie's hard member. He looked up at Charlie and gave a wink and a seductive smirk before gently kissing the crown.

Charlie's hips jerked.

Bill grinned to himself and licked Charlie teasingly, and Charlie moaning and becoming increasingly frustrated at Bill's teasing, grabbed Bill's head and brought his mouth to meet his hardness.

Bill froze in shock for a moment; but then got over it.

Charlie moaned loudly when Bill began to suck, swirling his tongue around and licking all the right sensitive spots, making Charlie cry out in bliss.

Bill began to suck harder and Charlie felt closer and closer to the edge. And with one final hard suck, Charlie came with a loud cry of Bill's name, releasing his essence into Bill's awaiting mouth.

"Bill!" he cried and fell against the pillows, panting.

Bill swallowed and leaned up to capture Charlie's lips.

Charlie ran his hands through Bill's hair, it was surprisingly soft, and snuggled into his brother's embrace.

"Bill?" he asked

"Yeah?"

"Did you remember to put up locking and silencing charms on the room?" he asked.

Bill frowned and looked down at him.

"Of course I did," he said.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

He did _**NOT**_ want his family to hear that!

Bill began to stroke Charlie's hair.

Charlie almost purred in contentment and nuzzled Bill's hand.

Bill chuckled.

"I love you Charlie," he said.

Charlie smiled and decided right then, that hearing Bill say those precious words would never get old.

"I love you too, Bill," said Charlie and closed his eyes.

And Bill knew he was finally going to get a good nights sleep.

**AN: Fourth revised chapter...enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Slash and Incest**

**Chapter Five: Dream Come True**

Bill woke up to the sun streaming into the room from the small window.

He looked down.

Charlie.

His shaggy, flaming red hair was spread out over the pillow and Bill's chest and was illuminated by the sun, giving the illusion of a halo.

Bill caught his breath.

Charlie looked like an angel.

_'Wow, that was the best night I've had in ages!'_ he thought.

He sighed in contentment.

_'This is perfect. I'm in bed with the one I love who, surprisingly, loves me back! This is all I want...I wish I could stay this way forever.'_

**'BANG!'**

Bill bolted up and Charlie woke with a start.

"**FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING?"** screeched Mrs. Weasley.

Bill silently cursed the twins and their obnoxious hobbies, while Charlie groaned out loud.

"I was having such a nice dream!" he moaned.

"So was I," said Bill.

Charlie jumped.

"Oh, hi Bill," he said casually when he saw him.

Charlie froze, and then turned towards Bill with wide blue eyes.

"Bill!" he exclaimed, "_It wasn't a dream!_"

Bill laughed.

"Of course it wasn't dear brother!" said Bill, laughing.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood!" said Charlie cynically.

Bill smiled mischievously and leaned over, capturing Charlie's lips in a bruising kiss.

Charlie squeaked in surprise, then moaned.

He raked his fingers through Bill's loose, flaming red hair, disheveled from the last nights activities.

Oh, how Charlie loved Bill's hair!

Charlie mumbled something incoherent into Bill's lips.

Bill smiled and pulled back.

"What?" he asked Charlie softly.

"Let's try to not kiss so hard, okay Bill? People will notice if we both have bruised lips," said Charlie in a soft, reasonable voice.

Bill smiled and nodded understandingly.

Charlie suddenly decided to give into impulse and leaned in; he began to tenderly suck on Bill's lower lip.

Bill moaned softly.

_'Bill tastes so good,'_ thought Charlie, hazily, _'It's addicting, I just want more and more of him.'_

Bill imitating Charlie, began to run his own hands through Charlie's shaggy mop of red hair.

Charlie wasn't the only one who had a fascination with the other's hair.

Bill loved Charlie's hair, it wasn't straight, like his, instead, it fell in soft curls, framing Charlie's face in a somewhat shaggy, but charmingly rakish way.

_'Charlie's so beautiful,'_ he thought while he breathed in Charlie's intoxicating scent.

They kissed tenderly for a while longer before they heard a second **'BANG!'**

They jumped apart.

"Dammit!" cursed Bill.

"Oh, what the bloody fuck?" groaned Charlie.

"Those twins are right bleedin' wankers, they are!" muttered Bill.

Charlie got up off the bed and after a bit of searching, found his discarded boxers from the night before and pulled them on.

He walked towards the bathroom door, then hesitated.

"I'm—er—going to go take a shower," said Charlie nervously, wishing Bill would offer to join him.

Bill looked up.

"Okay," he said, not getting it.

Charlie looked disappointed and sighed.

_'Oh well,'_ he thought.

He quickly grabbed everything he needed and rushed out the door.

_'Well, I guess I better go join Charlie in the shower before I get dressed, I wouldn't want him to feel lonely,'_ thought Bill grinning and with that thought in mind, he rushed off to join Charlie in the shower.

**AN: Fifth revised chapter! 3 :heart:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Slash, Smut and Incest**

**A/N hey all, I'm NOT DEAD! LOL sorry for the wait, life decided to start sucking and I'm sorry to say, I got distracted by all the drama and couldn't update...**

**Special thanks to ComplicatedDarknesS0103, who gave me the fabulous shower scene idea for this chapter...Thank you!**

**And a thank you to all my readers and especially, reviewers! I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys!**

**Chapter Six: Showered With Love**

Charlie sighed and dropped his boxers, letting them pool around his ankles.

He slowly made his way over to the shower, started the water and sat down on the toilet seat to think.

_'I still can't believe it,'_ he thought, _'I still can't believe Bill loves me...'_

He sighed again, _'I should be happy...but instead...I'm...scared...scared of losing Bill, scared of my family finding out, scared of being disowned...just scared...'_

Charlie continued to brood and completely missed the door opening, admitting a slim, but deliciously muscular body.

He _did_, however, notice when the lights dimmed and silencing and locking charms were muttered.

A pair of strong arms encircled Charlie's shoulders and pulled him up against a taut, muscular chest.

"You're thinking too much," whispered a husky voice in his ear, making him shiver.

"Bill," he said breathlessly, already aroused by the mere presence of him.

"Mmm," muttered Bill, sprinkling kisses on Charlie's neck, "You taste so good."

Charlie sighed in contentment.

Bill began to suck on Charlie's pulse point, nipping and licking it, making Charlie mewl in pleasure.

Charlie didn't think he could last another second without kissing Bill.

He turned around in Bill's arms and attached his mouth to Bills', moaning softly when Bill began to slowly massage his arse.

Bill pulled back gently and said, "Let's get in the shower."

Dazed and slightly hazy, Charlie nodded, barely registering Bill's words as he pulled Charlie into the steam-filled shower, to stand under the jet of warm water.

Bill's strong arms once again encircled Charlie and pulled him into his body, lips once again touching lips.

His hands roamed down Charlie's body, going dangerously low and teasing his inner thighs, Charlie whimpered and squirmed in anticipation.

Bill continued his ministrations and began to slowly work his way up, getting closer and closer to Charlie's apparent hardness.

"Oh God, Bill please!" cried Charlie in frustration, needing Bill's touch.

Bill chuckled and complied, grasping Charlie's hardened member in his hand.

He began to slowly stroke him, making Charlie cry out and beg for Bill to pick up his pace.

Bill ignored him and continued at his tortuously slow pace.

Charlie began to thrust his hips up, trying to find release but Bill restrained him.

"Eager, are we?" whispered Bill huskily.

Charlie growled in frustration.

"God damnit Bill! I need you inside me now! Take me Bill, take me!" demanded Charlie.

Bill shuddered in pleasure at his words and slammed Charlie against the shower wall, unable to restrain himself any longer.

Charlie's whimper was muffled by Bill's lips, which came down fiercely on his, kissing him with a passionate, desperate and almost wrathful need...Bill kissed him like a drowning man would breathe air...like his life depended on it.

Bill shoved Charlie's legs apart and groping around outside the shower, grabbed his wand and whispered a charm for lubrication, before calming down enough to force himself to be gentle as he penetrated Charlie with one of his fingers.

Charlie cried out.

He couldn't stand it any longer, he now not only _wanted _Bill, he _needed _him.

"Take me Bill, take me now! I want you so bad..." begged Charlie.

Bill shuddered again, once more aroused by the words Charlie uttered.

"I have to prepare you Charlie, I don't want to hurt you..." muttered Bill.

"I don't care Bill, just take me now! I don't care if it hurts, I just want you so bad...I _need_ you!" whimpered Charlie.

"But..." he began to protest, even as he felt his resolve and restraint wear thinner and thinner by the second. He knew he would give in soon.

"No buts! Take me _**now**_!" to emphasize his words, Charlie thrust his hips into Bill's.

Bill moaned loudly and finally, lost control.

He aligned the head of his pulsing member with Charlie's virgin arse and filled him in one thrust.

Charlie let out a sound that was between a scream and a sob.

Bill paused, letting Charlie get used to the feeling of him inside him.

It took all of his self control to not begin riding Charlie's arse like a broomstick.

Bill moaned at the analogy.

Once the pain subsided and the pleasure increased, Charlie moaned and lifted his hips into Bill's.

Bill slowly pulled out and pushed back in, encouraged when Charlie cried out.

He pumped in and out of Charlie, gaining speed with every thrust and Charlie began to scream his name, meeting every thrust with the movements of his hips.

Bill moaned in ecstasy, it was heaven, pure heaven and Charlie was so hot and tight.

He squeezed a hand in between Charlie and himself, grabbing Charlie's neglected member and beginning to pump his hand up and down.

Charlie screamed and wrapped his legs around Bill's waist, pulling him as close to him as possible.

Both could feel themselves getting close.

Then Bill hit a spot that made Charlie see stars.

Charlie screamed as Bill hit it again and again, until finally he orgasmed, his walls constricting and sending Bill over the edge, shooting his seed deep within Charlie and sending them both into blissful oblivion.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to regain their composure and catch their breath.

"I love you Bill," murmured Charlie softly.

"I love you too, Charlie," whispered Bill, "I love you too."

**AN: Sixth revised chapter. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Slash, Incest, and Twincest**

**Just an FYI, Ron is eighteen in this fan-fiction (so he's out of school, and Ginny is in her seventh year) and Percy (twenty-two) came crawling back and begged and groveled his ass off, so he's now, basically forgiven and was welcomed back into the family.**

**I checked out J.K.R.'s website for the age differences between the Weasley children and it said that Bill (27) is two years older than Charlie (25), who's three years older than Percy (22), who's two years older than Fred (20) and George (20), who are two years older than Ron (18), who is one year older than Ginny (17).**

**Just informing you.**

**Chapter Seven: Suspiciously Open-Minded**

"Bill! Charlie! Breakfast!" called Molly Weasley from the kitchen.

Upstairs, in their room, Bill and Charlie broke apart, panting, and looked simultaneously towards the door.

"Up for some breakfast?" offered Bill.

Charlie shrugged.

"Why not?"

They snuck a quick kiss before they left the room and bounded down the stairs together.

"Morning Mum!" chirped Bill, as he entered the kitchen, and pecked his mother on the cheek.

Molly stared.

_'Bill hasn't been this cheerful in ages,'_ she thought, shocked.

"G'morning, Mum!"said Charlie, as he, also, entered the kitchen, and pecked her on the cheek.

It was Charlie she stared at, bewildered, then.

_'Neither has Charlie!'_

Her shock soon turned to suspicion.

"Okay, what's going on?" she demanded.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Mother?" asked Charlie innocently.

Too innocently.

"You two are awfully chipper today—what happened?" she accused.

"Merlin, Mum! Is it a crime to be happy?" snapped Bill, turning defensive.

Molly was shocked at his tone.

She soon came to her senses, though.

"No—It's just that lately this hasn't been a common occurrence—for _either_ of you!" she snapped back.

"So?" countered Charlie.

Molly's retort was cut off by Fred and George entering the kitchen.

"Aww, Mum! Leave them alone!" said Fred.

"Yeah!" agreed George, "Who _cares_ _**why**_ they're happy, just be happy they're happy!"

"You know how depressed they've both been!"

"So don't question a good thing!"

Molly sighed.

"Fine! But, I'm watching you!" she said crankily.

She gave her children one final suspicious glance before she turned back to the food and began to dish out their plates.

—**After Breakfast—**

Bill eyed the twins suspiciously.

_'Huh. How is it that they're so understanding? Are they really that open-minded?'_

Bill was snapped back in to reality at Ron's voice.

"Checkmate Bill," grinned Ron.

Bill groaned as Ron annihilated him at chess once again.

"Merlin Ron, give your big brother a break, will you!" he exclaimed.

Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Bill...sometimes I forget you suck at chess..." Ron trailed off, waiting for Bill's inevitable reaction to his teasing.

"Hey! I resent that!" cried Bill indignantly.

Ron grinned and stuck his tongue out at Bill, laughing at the childish gesture.

Suddenly, Fred and George got up and left the living room, ascending the stairs to their room.

Bill stood up too.

"Uh, I need to use the loo," called Bill over his shoulder at the questioning glances he received from Ron, Percy and Charlie.

Bill quickly ascended the stairs and cautiously followed Fred and George to their room.

"Dammit, Fred!" moaned George, "Not here! Ah! Fuck!" he cried as Fred ravished his neck, nipping and licking his pulse point.

Bill walked into the twins' room to see Fred pinning George up against the bedroom wall while kissing his twin senseless as they ground their hips together.

He promptly turned around and walked back out, shutting the door behind him and placing locking and silencing charms on their room.

He walked down the hall, trying to contain himself.

_'Okay! Well that explains that!'_ he thought, half-amused.

Bill chuckled.

_'I wonder if Ron and Percy are together...'_

He snickered.

_'Ron and Percy! That would be too much! Hahahahaha!'_

The thought alone made him want to go into hysterics!

He stopped, deciding to pay old Percy a visit in his room as he had heard his brother ascend the stairs a little after he had gone after the twins.

He walked into the room and saw a sight that made him stop dead.

Ron and Percy.

Having sex in Percy's bed.

Bill felt faint, but wanted to laugh hysterically at the same time.

He decided to give his dear little brothers a good scare.

He muttered several locking and silencing charms on the room, so no one would overhear them.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat.

Ron froze, stopping his thrusting immediately, while Percy instantly ceased his moaning.

_'I always figured Percy would be the submissive in a gay relationship!'_ Bill internally crowed.

"Oh bloody hell!" gasped Ron, toppling off Percy and onto the floor in an ungraceful heap of tangled blankets.

Percy went white with horror, staring at Bill as if he was seeing Voldemort's shriveled dead body starkers in Bill's place!

"BILL!" he screeched.

Bill winced and covered his ears.

"Bleedin' hell! Don't _screech_!" he exclaimed.

"Bill, what are you doing here?"

"Are you going to tell Mum?"

"Please don't tell _anybody_!"

"Bill—"

"Bill—"

"Bill—"

"**SHUT UP!"** yelled Bill, annoyed.

Ron and Percy instantly shut their mouths with an audible _click_.

"Okay, thank you," he said, gratefully, "Now, to answer your first question, I came here to see what you two were up to—I guess now I know—" he leered, "To answer your second question, No, I will not be telling Mum, or anybody for that matter, because I love you both enough to respect your decisions and also because I am with Charlie, and Fred and George are with each other and it would be a bit hypocritical to condemn you or rat you out. Besides, no one would believe me, if I ever chose to tell anyway! I mean, honestly! You, Ronald Weasley with your prissy, uptight brother, _Percy_? Unreal! I never would have suspected! I thought you despised Percy! Huh, I guess I was wrong. Oh and I _did_ always figure Percy to be a submissive if he were to ever be in a gay relationship...ha ha, so at least I was right about _**that**_!"

"Hey!" cried Percy, indignantly, "I'll have you know that Ron _has_ bottomed for me before!"

Bill cringed.

"Please, refrain from telling me all the gory details! Unlike Charlie, you're not anything more than my brothers and hearing you talk about your sex lives will probably scar me for life!"

Ron and Percy only rolled their eyes.

"So...you're with Charlie, huh?" said Ron.

Bill nodded.

"Well, I can't say I didn't see it coming...you two were always...close," Percy said, grinning in a rather lascivious way.

Bill grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, it seems everyone saw it but me," he said.

"Bill?" asked Ron.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, can you go now? We'd really like to finish what we started," asked Ron, laughing nervously.

Bill blanched before flushing.

"Yeah, sorry I, ahem, interrupted...I know it was a bad time...I just really wanted to talk to you...sorry!"

"It's okay! Just please try not to do it again!" pleaded Percy.

Bill scowled.

"If you don't want me walking in at bad times, then, please, save my eyes a burning and put locking _and_ silencing charms on the room!" he advised.

Ron and Percy both had the decency to look abashed.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

Bill turned and walked to the door.

"Don't get Percy up the duff!" he called over his shoulder, winking, before he closed the door behind him with a quick snap.

His only answer was a pillow smacking the door.

He smirked.

_'This is going to be an interesting year!'_ he thought gleefully.

**AN: Seventh revised chapter! :3 =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Slash, Incest, Twincest and Femme-slash**

**AN: Just to clear a few things up, Ginny is still in school and is currently in her seventh and final year…she is also seventeen and of legal age in the wizarding world. Oh BTW, Fleur Delacour is the new DADA professor and her English has gotten significantly better so she no longer has a French accent.**

**Warning: slightly angsty.**

**Chapter Eight: Nymphetamine Fix**

'_Fuck!'_ thought Ginny as she ran to DADA.

Professor Delacour wouldn't be happy that she was late.

Ginny skidded to a halt as she reached the door in record time and slowly pushed it open.

Professor Delacour stopped her lecture mid-sentence and glanced at Ginny while the rest of the class turned around to look at her.

Ginny blushed as the Slytherins snickered and the Gryffindors looked at her pityingly.

They all knew that Ginny would be reamed out by Professor Delacour in a few seconds, and said professor was notorious for her tendency to get pretty nasty when angered.

But instead of yelling at Ginny like they all expected, Professor Delacour just sighed and snapped, "Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down?"

Ginny started, surprised, then blushed bright red and quickly took a seat in the back.

Unknown to Ginny, Fleur had been watching her closely and looked slightly disappointed at where Ginny chose to sit.

As soon as the class settled down once more, Fleur continued her lecture about illegal love potions and dark love-inducing spells and the similarities and differences of each.

Ginny sighed, utterly bored, and looked around the room for something to occupy her mind.

Finding nothing, she settled for staring at the beautiful Veela professor.

'_She's exquisitely lovely…'_ thought Ginny, '_I bet she's even more so, when she's nude…'_

Ginny nearly moaned at the mental image her traitorous mind came up with, but managed to suppress it at the last moment.

"What is the name of the potion described on the board, and why is it illegal?"

"…"

"Ginny?"

"…"

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!" yelled Professor Delacour.

Ginny jumped about a foot in the air, snapped back into reality by Professor Delacour's impatient, irritated voice.

"OH! Uh…..what?" stuttered Ginny, blushing furiously when she realized that the whole class was staring at her expectantly.

And she had been staring at the professor like a moron!

"What is the name of the potion described on the board, and why is it illegal?" repeated professor Delacour in exasperation.

Ginny looked at the board guiltily and tried to remember which potion it was.

"Ohh…..ummm, Amortentia and it's illegal because it's like….ummm….it's like putting someone under the Imperius?" said Ginny nervously.

"Correct, and how so, Miss Weasley?"

"How so, what?" asked Ginny.

"How is it like putting the drinker under the Imperius?" Fleur clarified.

"Oh! Well…it's like mind control, isn't it? I mean, the drinker doesn't truly love the brewer, and only "loves" them because the potion (which was made by the brewer) basically told them to…so it's not by free will and is therefore considered almost as bad as the Imperius, which controls the mind and body of the victim and forces them to do the caster's bidding without any regard to the victim's will."

Professor Delacour looked quite impressed.

"Correct, Miss Weasley. Fifteen points to Gryffindor."

Ginny sighed in relief and smiled slightly when a fellow classmate congratulated her on the point gain.

- 25 minutes later-

"Ginny, could I see you for a second?" asked Fleur as Ginny was about to walk out the door.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat.

"Umm..."

"I'll write you a pass for your next class, so don't worry about being late." said the professor quickly.

Ginny sighed and said, "Okay, I guess..."

Fleur smiled brightly.

"Great!" she said enthusiastically.

Ginny blushed and looked down.

"Well...come on into my office and we'll have tea, I need to discuss something with you..." she said warmly.

Ginny followed Fleur into her office and reluctantly sat down in one of the cushy blue-gray armchairs.

Fleur smiled encouragingly at Ginny, and conjured up a tea pot full of warm almond and honey tea—Ginny's favorite.

"Now, let's talk. How are you, Ginny?" asked Fleur conversationally.

"Umm...well...fine," lied Ginny nervously.

Fleur looked up from the tea she was preparing and gave Ginny a piercing look.

"Really, now?" she asked softly, "Are you sure?"

Fleur continued to eye her until Ginny looked away guiltily.

"Don't think I haven't noticed, Ginny."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny nervously.

Fleur gave Ginny another one of her piercing looks.

"I've noticed how you've alienated all your friends, how you've thrown yourself into your studies, how you seem to be having a lot of accidents, how you always look so down. Please, Ginny, I'm not stupid, I know when a student is hurting about something and I can see very clearly, that you are hurting."

Ginny suddenly grew angry.

"What do you care?" she snapped.

Fleur looked shocked.

"Ginny...you know I do! You and I were always so close when Bill and I were together. Maybe not at first, but eventually we became what I always considered to be very good friends. I know you very well and I still care very much for you even though Bill and I are not together anymore...Ginny, please..." Fleur pleaded, taking Ginny's hands in hers, "Please, talk to me...tell me what's bothering you. I promise that no matter what it is, I'll always be there for you."

Ginny growled and pulled her hands away.

"Don't!" said Ginny angrily, "Just don't, okay? Don't pretend you care, don't pretend you want to know, 'cause I can guarantee that you don't, okay? Just. Don't."

Fleur was shocked into silence.

"Ginny, you've got it all wro—" Fleur was cut off.

"No!" yelled Ginny, "Don't lie to me! I know all you care about is Bill, so save your breath and just leave me alone!" and with that, Ginny burst into tears and ran from the room.

**-5 minutes later-**

Ginny skidded to a halt as she reached the prefect's bathroom and yelled the password.

She barreled in and shut the door behind her, locking it with as many spells as she could.

She quickly undressed and started the water, sliding down to the floor, still weeping bitterly.

'_Why can't you love me back?'_ she thought sadly, sobbing harder, as she took out her razor and sliced another line into the flesh on her wrist right next to the one from the day before.

'_I can't live like this much longer…I know my family cares about me, but my family's love is not enough…I need Her love! Besides…my family would hate me if they knew that I was...oh Merlin, I can't even bear to think about it! I just want it all to go away! And no matter what I do, I can't make it leave, I can't forget...I can't cry it all away, I can't scratch it all away, I can't even scream it all away! No matter what I do, it'll always be there...He will always be there, be here, tainting me, and tearing me apart, killing my spirit...If I can't forget, if it won't go away...then maybe...maybe _I _should!'_

And with that thought in mind, Ginny entered the full tub and set the razor blade against the tenderest part of her inner arm, pressing down viciously while slowly dragging it up the line of her vein to reach her inner elbow. And as she watched the blood pour out of the wound, Ginny smiled in grim satisfaction before becoming dizzy and fainting, sinking down into the bloody water of the tub.

Meanwhile, Fleur raced across the castle, nearly hysterical as tracking spell that was in place began to fade. She ran faster and finally skidded to a stop in front of the entrance to the prefect's bathroom. Fleur spoke the password, but the portrait guarding the bathroom refused to budge. Fleur nearly wept in despair.

"Ginevra, open the door this instant!" came Fleur's frantic voice, as she began to bang on the entrance to the extreme displeasure of the subject within the frame.

There was no answer, but a strange eerie silence.

Fleur wailed at the hopelessness of it all, until she remembered the wand in her hand. With an air of determined desperation, she fired spell after spell at the now hastily vacated portrait. Nothing was working, and Fleur could practically feel Ginevra begin to fade. Fleur screamed at the unfairness of it all, before she suddenly remembered a certain spell she had read about...one that wasn't exactly legal, but was almost sure to work...and in her desperation, Fleur didn't hesitate to cast it. With a cry of triumph, the portrait and part of the stone surrounding the entrance exploded, sending pieces or wood, marble and stone flying all over, but Fleur paid no heed to the flying debris and darted forward into the bathroom where she could see Ginny, her Ginny, floating face down in the blood tainted water of the tub.

Fleur choked back the tears and panic that wanted to spring forth and rushed forward, diving into the water and pulling Ginny into her arms and out of the bloody tub.

When Ginny was safely out of the tub, Fleur knelt down and shrugged off her robes, placing them on the cold floor before laying Ginny on top of the robes so as to keep her warm. She pulled out her wand and began to cast spell after spell in quick succession, knowing that if she wasn't quick enough, Ginny, who she could see was running out of time, would surely die. She cast every spell she could think of, including one to heal all the gashes, one to replenish her blood and still another to expel all the water and blood from her lungs.

Finally, after she had exhausted all her knowledge of healing spells, she cast one to clean the blood and grime off of Ginny, another to dry her off, and one last one to conjure up a robe to cover her with.

And, knowing that she had done all she could for Ginny, who was now breathing faintly, Fleur gathered Ginny into her arms and left for her rooms, going through secret passages and relatively unknown deserted corridors to avoid students and staff.

When she reached her rooms, thankfully undetected by some miracle, she laid Ginny down on her bed and sat in the armchair she levitated to sit next to her bed and waited for Ginny to wake up.

**-2 hours later-**

Ginny woke with a pounding headache, a body that felt like it had been hit by the Hogwarts Express, and a mouth that felt like it was filled with cotton. Despite the pain she felt all over her body, she forced herself to sit up, only to be knocked back down as a flash of something silvery and silken looking darted forward, and landed on her chest, sobbing, wait, sobbing?

Ginny forced her groggy eyes to open all the way and gazed in shock at the beautiful Veela professor that was currently embracing her and weeping into her bosom as if her heart were broken.

"Oh, my dear sweet Ginevra," sobbed Fleur, "I thought I lost you for sure!"

Ginny was speechless.

"I know you've been having a hard time, and it's been killing me to see you so sad! Oh Ginny, how could you do this? How _could_ you? WHY? _Why_would you do this, Ginny? Why would you hurt your family like this, your friends...and _me_! _I should have seen the signs sooner! _I should have been there faster, quicker! I feel like _such_ a failure! Oh Ginevra, your brother never mattered to me! It was always you I wanted to be near, not him! I was so scared and upset when he asked me to marry him! I didn't know what to say, so I just said yes without thinking! But I still loved you…and he eventually noticed my heart belonged to someone else and let me go, saying that he also had someone he loved and that he knew how it felt—that tortured feeling of having them so close, yet so far away—I was so happy he understood, because I cared about him, but only as a brother and nothing else. I was happy…I didn't hurt him. But I was still so unhappy and empty. Because I couldn't be close to you anymore…so finally, I decided to work here…just to be close to you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I'm sorry you felt so alone and unloved that you felt you had to resort to this, I'm so _sorry_! Please, Ginny, please...I don't care if you never love me back, but if you care for me at all, even as a friend, I need you to promise me, no, to _swear_ to me, that you will never do something like this ever again! _Promise me!_"

Ginny couldn't speak, hell, she couldn't breathe!

"Fleur?" she gasped.

"I love you, Ginevra Weasley…and I always have…ever since the moment I met you."

And with that, Fleur leaned down and claimed Ginny's lips in a passionate kiss.

Ginny gasped softly and Fleur took the opportunity to plunge her tongue into her moist warm cavern, making Ginny moan in pleasure and close her eyes.

It was heaven for both women, pure bliss, and both wished they could stay that way forever.

A few seconds later, they broke apart, panting, and Ginny sighed in contentment, burying her face against the blonde woman's silken hair.

"Do you understand now, my sweet Ginevra? Do you understand how much I truly love you? I would die for you, I'd do anything just to see you smile. I don't care if you never love me back...it doesn't matter, even if you feel nothing for me but platonic affection, I will never leave you all alone, even if you end up with another, I will stay by your side until you ask me to leave," murmured Fleur.

Ginny couldn't speak, so she only nodded.

"Fleur..." she whispered when she finally found her voice, "Fleur...You don't have to leave, ever...Fleur...I love you so much—" Ginny's voice broke and she finally began to cry.

Fleur gazed at Ginny in surprise before an achingly beautiful, radiant smile began to spread across her lips and grace her lovely face. And in her joy, she kissed her beloved Ginevra softly as she wiped away her tears.

"And Fleur...I—I promise...to never hurt myself again...It'll be hard...Merlin, it'll be hard...but as long as you're by my side...as long as you _love me_...then I'll do it, this I swear to you."

Fleur's eyes filled with tears of joy, and love and with a happy cry, she pulled Ginny to her and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

And there, in each other's arms, both finally felt at peace.

**AN: Eighth revised chapter! X3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Slash, Incest, Twincest, Femme-slash and Alternate Events**

**AN: okay, I've had you and my friends all vote and the winner is...A!**

**and as you, my dear readers can already see, this fic is slightly AU, considering that all of this stuff is happening, lol**

**Chapter Nine: Nymphetamine Fix, Part 2**

"Ginevra...Are you sure you want to do this...so soon?" asked Fleur in a worried voice, breaking away from Ginny's tantalizing lips.

"Yes, Fleur. _Merlin, yes!_ Believe me, my flower, I have waited too long for this," whispered Ginny wantonly as she arched her curvaceous body to tempt a reaction from Fleur's willowy, but delightfully curvy, sensual body that lay on top of her. Fleur moaned, unable to deny her beloved, and gave in.

The two continued to kiss and stroke each others' bodies until, Ginny turned them over so that she was on top.

"Touch me?" whispered Fleur in a wanting voice.

Ginny hesitated only a moment before she obliged, ripping Fleur's, and her own clothes off before cupping Fleur's soft, ivory breasts in her hands and squeezing.

Fleur moaned in pleasure, arching up into her touch, her silvery blue eyes narrowing into darkened slits.

Ginny kissed her way down to one of her breasts, and kissed, licked, suckled and nibbled the hardened rosy pink bud.

She moaned loudly as Ginny's tongue worked her nipple over.

Ginny gently suckled it, getting rougher and rougher as Fleur made little sounds that drove her crazy with desire until Ginny could no longer stand it, and gave a sharp bite to Fleur's naked breast, making the latter cry out in pleasure and just enough pain to make it all the more erotic.

Ginny's tongue soothed the small bite and she gently, lovingly kissed it, moved on to the other breast, and did the same.

She looked up into Fleur's face and noticed she was blinking back tears.

Ginny leaned up and kissed her pouting, full, trembling lips, and murmured, "Did I hurt you?"

Fleur groaned as Ginny began to stroke her in between her soft thighs.

"Huh? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?" she asked again, while at the same time, pressing down on Fleur's soaking rock hard nub.

Fleur gasped and shook her head vehemently.

"No...No, you didn't. Don't stop, please don't ever stop!" she whimpered.

Ginny smiled in seductive satisfaction...She loved the feeling of having this beautiful, cold, lovely woman fall to pieces at her touch and only her touch...she could tell from her lover's sensitivity that she had never been touched in such a way before, and it gave Ginny an intense amount of satisfaction and smugness that she was the only one to ever touch the untouchable, icy Fleur Delacour, and would continue to be the only one.

She whispered, "Trust me, I don't intend to," and began to slowly, sensually rub her moist warm core.

Fleur groaned and bucked her full, womanly hips.

Ginny stopped suddenly and Fleur practically screamed in frustration.

"Patience, my Flower," she murmured against her neck.

Fleur shivered in pleasure and Ginny had to refrain from moaning at the wanton expression on Fleur's face.

She gently kissed her way down Fleur's body, nipping her soft flesh as she went, and nudged Fleur's soft, willing thighs further apart.

She kissed Fleur's wet mound and delved her tongue in, finding her nub almost immediately.

Fleur screamed, twisting the bed sheets in her hands.

"Oooh Ginny!" she moaned loudly.

Ginny nibbled and sucked on her sweet, delicious little nub and Fleur writhed on the bed, screaming for her to never stop.

She could tell Fleur was getting close, so she began to pump her long fingers in and out of her moist warm opening and she shrieked as Ginny brushed a bundle of nerves inside her.

She angled her fingers and hit it over and over again and Fleur bucked her hips wildly, muttering broken French curses under her breath, until, finally, she was pushed over the edge when Ginny gave a sharp nip to her rock hard nub.

She screamed as she rode out her wave of pleasure with the name, Ginevra, on her lips, and Ginny lapped up the juices that spilled out so generously from her.

Fleur was delicious and Ginny moaned softly, closing her eyes in ecstasy.

Fleur's chest heaved, her ample, slightly bruised and bitten breasts rising and falling as she breathed raggedly, and Ginny crawled up her body and lay beside her, gathering Fleur into her arms.

She looked into Fleur's eyes and saw them soften as she looked at her.

The blond Veela's arms wrapped around Ginny protectively.

"Mine," she whispered into Ginny's ear, "All mine."

Ginny smiled and said, "Yes...all yours."

Fleur smiled a sweet smile that took Ginny's breath away.

"Mmmm," she nuzzled her face into Ginny's neck, kissing it softly, and breathed in Ginny's intoxicating scent, "Mine...My mate."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" she demanded.

Fleur looked at her sleepily.

"You...you're my mate...you've claimed me, so you're my mate, didn't you know?"

And Ginny replied, horrified "No!"

And Fleur was wide awake.

"What? How could you not know? Everyone knows that veelas only have sex with their one true mates! Veela are forever bound to that person once their mate claims them by biting them and consummating the bond! Didn't you pay attention in Care Of Magical Creatures?"

Ginny was shocked into silence.

Fleur immediately became concerned at Ginny's shell shocked face.

"Ginevra?" she asked softly, "Are you well?"

Ginny shook her head and with that, Ginevra Weasley passed out.

**AN: Ninth revised chapter! =3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Slash, Incest, Twincest, Femme-slash and Alternate Events**

**AN: ****Just so you know, Fleur never planned on marrying Bill, since he wasn't her mate. She was just waiting until the right moment to tell him, but didn't need to since Bill broke it off before she could.**

**Chapter Ten: A Veela's Mate, A Veela's Sorrow**

Ginny woke to a cold wet cloth being placed on her forehead.

"Unnn," she groaned, "What happened?"

Then everything came rushing back to her and she sat up with a curse.

"Fuck!" she cried, then saw Fleur, looking startled and slightly hurt.

"I take it you remember?" she said softly, looking, for all the world, like a kicked puppy.

Ginny's heart melted and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Fleur…it's just that…well, I didn't know, and I was shocked. Hell, I'm still shocked!" she said.

Fleur nodded and looked down, sighing tiredly.

"You don't have to stay with me, you know," she said, the words coming out of her mouth in a forced, bitter way.

Ginny was shocked into silence.

"I won't force you into anything you don't want…" Fleur continued, "I love you too much to do that to you, so if it makes you happy, I'll leave you be and let you live your life with someone who's _normal_ and _human_."

"No!" cried Ginny, "No, please, Fleur! I love you! I need you and I couldn't bear to live without you!"

Fleur smiled a bitter smile and said, "Are you sure? Are you sure it's not just lust? You looked pretty fucking devastated when I told you. Are you sure you're not just using me as a fuck toy before you can get back to Harry Potter?"

Ginny recoiled as if she had been slapped.

"What?" she hissed in shock.

"You heard me," said Fleur coldly.

Ginny's hurt began to abate, and in it's place was anger.

"You," she said through gritted teeth, "don't know shit! How dare you make assumptions about how I feel! You don't know what I think or how I feel! I'm not some stupid little girl who doesn't know anything about love, or pain, or hurt! I know more than you think, I know how cruel people can be. I've felt it. I know how it feels when someone pretends to be your friend, makes you trust them, then betray you when you least expect it and violates you until you scream yourself hoarse. I know! So don't you dare think you know everything about me, when you don't know the half of it!"

Fleur looked confused for a moment, before her eyes widened in realization.

"You—you were…raped?" Fleur cried, stunned.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

Fleur was shocked into silence.

She was so shocked, she hardly noticed Ginny gather her clothes and run from the room, leaving her in silence.

And then it all sank in.

And Fleur screamed; anger, sorrow, horror, empathy and rage mingling in her voice, as she broke down, devastated that she hadn't been there to protect her beloved mate.

**AN: Tenth revised chapter! =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Incest, Twincest, Femme-slash (yuri) and Alternate Events**

**AN: hey people, it's me again!**

**Just so you guys know, in this AU-ish story, due to my sick, twisted mind, Voldy is already dead, so yeah...**

**So, here we are back to Bill and Charlie!**

**Chapter Eleven: A Vengeful Veela, A Boiling Bookworm and Eight Enraged Men**

Charlie looked up at Bill through narrowed eyes and hissed, "_What?_"

Bill sighed and said it again, causing the information to finally sink into Charlie's brain.

Bill rubbed his temples as Charlie, in his anger, punched a nearby wall, and broke down.

"Oh, oh Merlin, Bill, how? Why?" sobbed Charlie, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know, Charlie, I don't know..." he replied sadly.

"But...what the fuck are we going to do? What the fuck are we _supposed _to do? I mean, our baby sister was _**raped**_!" he cried.

Bill, who was also angry, frustrated, and stressed, lashed out.

"_I don't __**know**_ what the fuck we're supposed to do, Charlie! Do you think I'm any less confused than you! I mean, do you know how awful it was to have Fleur show up, hysterically screaming about Ginny being raped? I swear, I nearly killed somebody on the spot! And the worst part is, that I don't know exactly _who_ I'm supposed to torture and kill for it!" spat Bill.

"If I may?" came a quiet voice from the bed.

Bill and Charlie both whirled around, having completely forgotten that Fleur was there, and faced her.

The beautiful woman's (who had dried tear tracks and red rimmed eyes) bottom lip quivered as she spoke, but her eyes hardened and she went on bravely.

"As Ginevra ran from the room, she said something that sounded like 'I hate you, Colin.' Do you know anyone by that name?" she whispered, averting her moon colored eyes.

Both men looked confused for a moment before they shook their heads simultaneously.

"If I may Fleur?" asked Bill softly.

Fleur looked up, slightly surprised.

"What?" she asked.

"Maybe, I could ask the rest of my brothers if they know anyone by that name?" he asked hesitantly.

Fleur sighed, but looked resigned, she knew that once one Weasley knew, the rest were sure to follow; they were that tightly knit.

"Of course," she said, "Tell them what I told you if you need to."

Bill gave a tiny, strained smile of thanks before he left his and Charlie's bedroom to go fetch his other siblings.

"GINNY WAS _**WHAT?**_" roared Ron, rearing up from his seat on a battered old armchair.

Percy stared at Bill, Charlie, and Fleur in shock, while the twins had a certain glint in their eyes that promised someone was going to pay in the most painful way imaginable.

Bill sighed again as Ron hurtled towards the door, and said, "Look Ron, we don't know who did it, but I think we may have a small clue..."

Ron stopped in his tracks and turned, an abnormal and dangerous look in his eyes that made everyone in the room shudder, and demanded, "_What is the clue?_" in a frightening hiss.

Fleur shivered before she said, "When she ran out of the room, I heard her say something like 'I hate you, Colin!' Do you happen to know anyone named 'Colin'?"

Ron looked confused for a moment before he said, slowly, "The name rings a bell, but I don't recall..." he pursed his lips before he exclaimed, "Maybe Harry'll know!"

"Maybe," conceded Bill, "But do you think it would be wise to tell him?"

"Of course!" snapped Ron, coming to his friend's defense, "Harry loves Ginny like a sister and would want to know!"

"But what if he's with Draco right now?" pointed out Charlie, referring to Harry's lover of a year and a half, Draco Malfoy.

"I don't CARE if Malfoy knows!" snarled Ron, "In fact, I'm almost completely sure he'll help, considering that Lucius Malfoy was a psychopathic rapist who liked to torture Draco for fun! And considering the fact that he's head over heels for Harry, who's practically like a seventh brother to Ginny, I'm_sure_ he'll help!"

With that said, Ron stalked over to the fireplace and fire called Malfoy Manor.

"Ron!" cried Harry, dropping down to the floor, "It's so good to—wait, what's wrong?"

Ron sighed as he noticed Draco watching them curiously, and was shocked to discover Hermione, sitting across from him.

"I need you three over here. Now." said Ron shortly, withdrawing from the fire place to let the odd trio through.

Once Draco, Harry, and Hermione had stepped through, Ron closed the Floo connection, and told them what was going on.

"_Ginny? Raped?_" cried the trio in a horrified unison.  
>Ron nodded solemnly.<p>

"Who did it?" demanded Harry, "I'll kill them!"

"I was getting to that," said Ron dryly, "Harry, do you know anyone named Colin?"

"You mean Colin Creevey, that annoying little pipsqueak with the camera?" asked Harry, confused, "Yes, but why—" then he gasped, his eyes widening, "You mean—?"

"Yes," said Fleur menacingly, "That's him. I don't know why I didn't notice it before, I mean, he always DID stare at Ginevra obsessively during class, and she never COULD bear looking in his direction..."

"So now we know," broke in Draco, "Creepy Creevey raped Ginevra Weasley. The question now is: what do you guys want to do about it?"

"I don't know," snarled Hermione, "But I know one thing is for sure: By the time all ten of us get through with him, there'll be not one charred remain of him left!"

There were shouts of approval from all of them and then, all ten of the unlikely friends, united by the love of one person, began to think up millions of different ways to cause the demise of one Colin Creevey.

**AN: Eleventh revised chapter! **

**BTW, yay for alliterated chapter titles! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Incest, Twincest, Femme-slash (yuri), mentions of Non-Con and Alternate Events**

**Chapter Twelve: Silence Is Screaming**

"_Where are we going, Colin?" asked Ginny, slightly nervous at being in the Forbidden Forest._

"_You'll see," said Colin smiling._

_They walked for a few minutes longer until they reached a small clearing._

"_Oh my God…it's beautiful!" cried Ginny, delighted at the sight._

"_Not as beautiful as you," said Colin slyly, putting his arm around Ginny and leaning in to kiss her._

"_No Colin," said Ginny gently, "This is beautiful, but I've already told you that I'm not interested in you that way…you're a great friend, but you _know _that I'm already in love with someone else…"_

_Colin's smile was replaced by a scowl._

"_When will you learn that no one will ever love you as much as I do? That French bitch will only use you and then throw you away. Besides…she's already with your brother, she could never love you!"_

_Colin touched the shocked Ginny's cheek._

"_I could love you…I already do …we'll be together forever, Ginny…I'll love you forever…" he cooed, his hand sliding down to cup her breast._

_Ginny drew back, repulsed and slapped him across the face._

"_How dare you!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes, "You know how I feel about Fleur, and yet you insist on ruining what little friendship we have? Do I mean that little to you, Colin? Why can't you respect my feelings?"_

"_Oh, but I do, Ginny…I know that deep inside, you love ME, not Fleur! And I know that we'll be together forever…because if I can't have you, Ginny, NO ONE will!"_

_Ginny stared at him incredulously, but tried to stay calm and smother her rising panic._

"_Colin, when will you learn that I don't like boys…I mean, it's nothing personal, I just don't like you that way…I'm sorry, Colin, but I don't love you, and I never will." Ginny tried to explain._

_Colin's face twisted into a snarl and he took a threatening step towards her._

"_Then I'll MAKE you love me!" he growled and with that, Colin lunged and tackled Ginny to the forest floor._

_Ginny screamed and struggled to get away, flailing her arms and hitting and scratching anything she could get at._

_Colin forced his mouth onto Ginny's and, Ginny, feeling disgusted, bit down hard on his invading tongue._

_Colin cursed and, to Ginny's horror, took out his wand._

"_Imperio!" he yelled, and Ginny was immediately under his control._

'Take off your clothes' _ordered Colin._

_Ginny tried to fight it, but couldn't…the curse's lull was too strong and she stripped._

'Open your legs'

_Again, Ginny tried to fight it, but failed._

_And then he was on top of her and he was kissing and touching her everywhere and Ginny felt dirty and used._

_He mercilessly attacked her body, and then he forced himself into her, violating her._

_She couldn't scream._

_She couldn't fight._

_She was useless._

_She was dirty._

_Colin was grunting, then he was panting, and he was ripping her apart._

_It felt like it took an eternity for him to finish._

_And when he did, he put his clothes back on, kissed Ginny's frozen lips once more and said, "I'm sorry Ginny, but you had to be punished."_

_And then he left._

_A single tear escaped Ginny's eye._

_And she was finally able to scream._

_But no one heard her._

Ginny to this day, was still screaming.

But no one noticed, no one cared, no one saw the silent pain and the burden Ginny carried inside her heart.

No one.

Until Fleur.

Only Fleur could ease the pain and quiet the silent screaming in Ginny's heart…but in the end, even she had used her.

So Ginny continued to scream.

And she knew that if she were to scream out loud, she would never stop.

So she stayed silent, and let the flowing blood from her wrists do all the screaming for her.

**AN: Twelfth revised chapter! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Incest, Twincest, Femme-slash (yuri), mentions of Non-Con, minor character death and Alternate Events**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Demise of Blame**

Minerva McGonagall was not what one would call an easily shocked woman.

She had seen a lot of gruesome things in her lifetime, but even she was not prepared for the sight that lay in front of her: Colin Creevey, lying in a bathtub filled with bloody water.

And then McGonagall caught sight of the wall through the mirror.

There, written in blood, were the words, "**I'M SORRY GINNY."**

McGonagall screamed.

Ginny walked down the corridor, trying to ignore the whispering people who were pointing at her or giving her accusing glares.

It had been a week since Colin had violently ended his own life, and Ginny knew everyone blamed her for it.

She sighed.

'_If only they knew how close it was to being the other way around,'_ she thought bitterly.

But no one did…no one knew the whole story…they didn't care. They just wanted someone to blame.

So they blamed Ginny.

Fleur and the others were shocked when Minerva McGonagall showed up at their doorstep, interrupting their plotting.

"Minerva?" cried Molly Weasley, who had answered the door, "why, whatever is wrong?"

McGonagall sighed, looking down and wringing her hands.

"May I come in?" she inquired.

"Why of course!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, ushering her in.

McGonagall hesitantly sat down.

"What's wrong?" asked Molly kindly.

McGonagall sighed, took a deep breath and said, "Last week, Colin Creevey violently ended his own life..."

Gasps were heard from everyone in the room.

"He left a suicide note and his journal behind...both were major indicators of his growing insanity, his deteriorating mental thought processes, and his obsession with your daughter...in the journal...he left a detailed description of how he raped her," continued McGonagall wearily.

Mrs. Weasley stared at McGonagall in disbelief.

"What?" she hissed.

"Mr. Creevey raped your daughter, Molly...I'm sorry..."

A thump was heard in the room and everyone stared in disbelief.

Molly Weasley had just fainted dead away.

When Molly had come to, she had Charlie floo Arthur and tell him what had happened.

Mr. Weasley came home immediately, and was enraged at once.

"If the bastard were still alive, I'd kill him myself!" the normally calm, reasonable, mild mannered man yelled, to the shock of everyone present in the room.

Mrs. Weasley, who was now over her shock and was currently livid, whole heartedly agreed.

"No one touches my daughter and gets away with it! NO ONE!" she snarled.

"I'm glad he killed himself and saved us the trouble," said Fleur, "Although it WOULD have been fun if I had been the one responsible..."

Molly looked at her, surprised.

"Fleur?" she asked, shocked, "I never knew you still cared about our family! Are you and Bill back together?"

"_Non_," denied Fleur, slightly guilty, "to be perfectly honest, Bill was never the one I was in love with..."

Mrs Weasley looked stunned.

"Oh?" she inquired, curiously, "Who then?"

Fleur looked down.

"I was, and still am to this day, in love with your daughter, Ginevra..." she confessed, "I'm so sorry I used you, Bill...I love you like a brother, but not like a lover. And I'm sorry I hid it from all of you, too."

Mrs Weasley looked surprised for a moment before she smiled.

"Thank Merlin!" she said to the shock of everyone, "Ginny has loved you forever! It sure took you long enough to confess! I'm so glad _something _good has come out of all of this!"

The family stared at her, gobsmacked, before they all burst into laughter.

"And you don't mind?" asked Bill, pleasantly surprised.

"Of course not!" replied Molly, looking mildly offended, "I was a bit surprised, but it doesn't matter to me...I could never stop loving any of you...even if you decided to...uh...have incestuous relations with each other, it wouldn't matter to me...as long as you're all happy."

"The same can be said for me," said Arthur softly, putting his arm around Molly.

Their children stared at them, with bright, wide eyes and said, "Really?"

Their parents nodded.

"We were, in fact first cousins," explained Arthur, "As most pureblood families go, I wouldn't be surprised if we were all related somehow!"

"Although, we would want you kids to tell us," pleaded Molly, with tears in her eyes.

How could they deny her that?

So they spilled their guts.

**AN: Thirteenth revised chapter. XP**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Incest, Twincest, Femme-slash (yuri), mentions of Non-Con and Alternate Events**

**Chapter Fourteen: Letting the Cat Out of the Bag**

Molly and Arthur Weasley considered themselves lucky.

After all, they had found each other and had seven children together, all of which they expected to get married and have lots of grandchildren...

But when they found out about how each and every one of their children were homosexual, they were slightly disappointed, but gradually accepted it.

However, they couldn't exactly hide their slight surprise when they found out that all of their sons were shagging each other and their only daughter was a Veela's mate!

Molly thought she would faint dead away for the second time in one day!

Apparently, so did Harry, Draco, and Hermione.

"Wait! So Ginny is Fleur's mate and all you guys are together?" asked Harry.

The boys, plus Fleur nodded.

"_Oui_," replied Fleur.

"Oh," said Harry, stunned.

There was an awkward silence before it was broken by the fire turning green and Luna Lovegood stepping out and brushing herself off.

"Hermione?" she asked in a dreamy voice.

"Luna!" cried Hermione, forgetting her surprise for the moment and launching herself at Luna.

Everyone present was shocked when Hermione passionately kissed Luna on the lips...and Luna's hands slid down to cup Hermione's bum!

"Hermione?" squeaked Harry.

Hermione sheepishly let go of Luna and turned to look at everyones' incredulous expressions.

"Sorry..." she said, embarrassed, "I meant to tell you guys, I really did...but...it kinda slipped my mind..."

"Yes...the Pickled Plum Pixies must've stolen some of your thoughts while we were shagging...I told you to stay alert..." said Luna absentmindedly.

Hermione flushed, turning an interesting shade of red and everyone except Luna (who was in her own world) had to laugh at Hermione's discomfort.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Hermione, mortified and cranky.

That only sent everybody into fresh peals of laughter, and Hermione huffed, crossed her arms and turned her back on them.

"Oh come on, Hermione! You have to admit, it IS kind of funny how you're with Luna, when you were the one who thought she was crazy!" cried Ron, tears of mirth falling from his eyes.

"Hmph!" scoffed Hermione.

"Yeah Granger, what gives? I always thought you didn't like her!" laughed Draco.

"Yeah, me too..." said Harry.

"She isn't so bad once you get to know her..." said Hermione slowly, turning. Then she smiled deviously.

"And she's an animal in bed...you'd be shocked at how much she knows about the art of pleasure...like that one time where she—"

"Hey!" cut in Molly, "I may have accepted all this, but you don't have to be so...so...GRAPHIC!"

Hermione cackled.

"They started it!" she smirked, looking at everyone's slightly sick and scarred expressions with pride.

"But still!" Molly insisted.

"Can we go home, Hermione?" asked Luna softly, "I've been dying to try out this thing on you that I read about in Wonderfully Wicked Witch Weekly...they said the orgasms are mind blowing!"

Hermione turned red again amidst new snickers and took Luna's arm and dragged her to the fireplace.

"Lovegood Cottage!" she snarled as she viciously threw the floo powder down and she and Luna disappeared in a whirl of green.

There was a pause, before Arthur said, "Well...that was...interesting..."

They looked at each other, before they all burst out laughing again.

_'Yes, this has been an interesting year,' _thought Bill as he looked around at his brothers, his lover and his amazingly accepting parents, _'Yes indeed.'_

"What are you thinking?" whispered Charlie softly into Bill's ear, making Bill shiver slightly.

"Just how lucky I am to have such an amazing life and family," he replied, smiling, as he wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist.

"Oh?" inquired Charlie, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," said Bill.

"You forgot to add what an amazing lover you have too..." he teased.

It was Bill's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"I know," he said, "I didn't, because words can't describe how amazing you truly are..."

Charlie looked stunned, before he smiled tenderly.

"Then what will describe it?" he asked softly.

"This," murmured Bill, as he leaned down and captured Charlie's lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

And Charlie understood.

Years later, he would look back and smile at that memory, knowing that no matter what happened, Bill would always be there for him to love and protect him.

And nothing would, or could ever change that.

_**NOTHING.**_

_**~Finite Incantatum~**_

__**AN: Fourteenth revised chapter! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Femme-slash (yuri), incest.**

**-BONUS CHAPTER-**

**Chapter Fifteen: Coming Home to Love**

Ginny sighed as she walked out onto platform 9 3/4. Her family would be expecting her soon, and she dreaded it.

_'How will they react when they realize I'm tainted...'_ she thought miserably, eyes downcast, _'Damn McGonagall for telling them!'_

Just as Ginny was ready to turn tail and run, someone stepped in front of her, casting their long shadow upon Ginny's cowering form.

Ginny slowly looked up to meet the moonlight eyes of one Fleur Delacour.

"F-fleur?" she cried, stunned.

Fleur only gazed at her a moment before grabbing Ginny into her arms and throwing her over one shoulder, apparating not long after.

Ginny cried out when they landed in what Ginny recognized to be Fleur's flat.

Fleur waved her wand and both women's clothes were gone in less than a second. She eyed Ginny up and down appreciatively before she began to circle Ginny's prone form in a predatory way.

"So beautiful," she murmured, before she pounced, sending Ginny flying onto the bed situated behind her.

Fleur's lips were suddenly everywhere at one, spreading fire throughout Ginny's veins and making her moan in want.

Fleur worshipped every inch of Ginny's body: Her face, her breasts, her flat stomach, her legs, and finally, the soft, mound between her legs.

Ginny clutched the sheets in her hand, screaming and sobbing her pleasure as her climax began to build up, only to have Fleur stop suddenly.

"Fle-fleur...wha-what-?" Fleur effectively silenced Ginny with a kiss.

"Let's come at the same time, no?" she whispered seductively into Ginevra's ear, making the latter shudder.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically and moaned when Fleur positioned herself on top of Ginny in a 69.

"Ready?" asked Fleur, huskily.

Ginny's response was to start suckling on Fleur sweet, rock hard clit.

Fleur screamed in pleasure before she decided to do something very wicked with her tongue to Ginny's clit, and it was Ginny's turn to scream.

Both continued to pleasure to other until they came, crying out the other's name.

Fleur sank her teeth into Ginny's inner thigh and Ginny did the same, both instinctively completing the final phase of the veela bond.

Ginny lay in the afterglow, held firmly in Fleur's warm arms.

"I love you, Ginevra...so, so much..." whispered Fleur tenderly.

Ginny turned to face her and said, "I don't deserve you...but I'll do everything in my power to make me worthy of you...that's how much I love you."

Fleur sighed and kissed Ginny fiercely, saying, "You're already more than worthy."

And for the first time in a long time...Ginny felt home.

_**~Finite~**_

**AN: Fifteenth revised chapter! n.n**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Slash (yaoi), Incest, Twincest, Femme-slash (yuri)**

**AN: Here's the companion oneshot, Lunar Eclipse that explains how Hermione and Luna got together in Sweetest Taboo.**

**Chapter Sixteen: She Will Be Loved**

Hermione Granger was pissed.

First, she had found out that her current girlfriend, Katie Bell was cheating on her with Angelina Johnson, second, her parents had found out about the little fact that she was a lesbian, and kicked her out, and third, Luna Lovegood was standing in front in the Wizarding Library of London of her wasting her precious time!

"...And then there's the Pickled Plum Pixies...they like to steal ones' thoughts while the person is shagging..." said Luna dreamily.

"Umm, Luna?" interrupted Hermione as politely as possible, "I have to go soon..."

Luna looked at the taller girl with moon colored gray eyes.

"Why?"

That one question completely unraveled Hermione.

She sighed angrily.

"Why?" she snapped, "Because I need to go confront Katie about cheating on me with Angelina! Because now I need to go look for an apartment because my bloody parents found out that I'm a bleedin' lesbian and kicked me out!"

Luna looked shocked for a moment.

"You mean you need a place to stay?" she asked, suddenly and uncharacteristically serious.

Hermione nodded.

"Come with me," said Luna shortly, grabbing Hermione's warm hand and pulling her after her.

"What?" cried Hermione, "But...I need to go-"

Luna whirled around and silenced Hermione with a kiss.

Hermione stood stock still, shocked.

"Luna?" she gasped when Luna pulled back, "Luna, what-" she stopped abruptly when she saw tears in Luna's suddenly expressive wide gray eyes.

"Too long, Hermione...too long I've waited for you to notice me...this is my chance, and I'm going to finally be brave and take it...I love you, Hermione Granger...and I...I couldn't _stand_ seeing you with that-that...conniving, manipulative creature! And now that you're done with her...now that you're free...I'm free to court you...free to love you without abandon...so tell me, Hermione Granger...tell me, will you be with me? When I'm around you, I don't have to wear this, this mask...when I'm with you, I can be real...you set me free...so please, please let me love you, let me show you how much I care..." pleaded Luna.

Hermione held up a finger to Luna's soft pink lips.

"Luna," she breathed, "I-I didn't know..."

The dam holding back Luna's tears broke, and she threw herself into Hermione's arms, sobbing.

"Too long...too long I've loved you, too long I've waited...Hermio-" Luna was cut off as Hermione's cherry red lips covered her pink ones.

Luna's gray eyes widened in shock before she closed them in bliss and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck.

Hermione gently ran her tongue along Luna's bottom lip. Luna moaned and opened her mouth, surrendering to Hermione's touch and melting into her embrace.

Luna clung to Hermione for fear of falling and her hands began to wander Hermione's curvy body, cupping her generous breasts through her shirt and making Hermione moan throatily.

Hermione began to unbutton Luna's electric blue sundress, before Luna stopped her gently.

"Not here..." she gasped, "Not here..."

"Where then?" murmured Hermione huskily.

Luna bit back a moan at Hermione's lust filled eyes, and said, "My place" and apparated them to Lovegood cottage.

**_-At Lovegood Cottage-_**

Hermione barely had time to see the room she was in before Luna led her to what Hermione assumed was her bedroom.

Luna dropped her dress, and laid on the bed, and Hermione moaned; Luna wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Hermione," whispered Luna seductively, and any self-control Hermione may have had before, flew right out the window and she pounced on Luna's prone form.

Luna sighed in bliss as Hermione's lips descended on her own, and moaned when said lips roamed down to her neck, then to her pert breasts.

Hermione slowly teased Luna's nipples until they were fully erect and Luna was a writhing mess.

_'That's one weak spot!' _thought Hermione triumphantly in her mind, _'Now let's find another!'_

Hermione was nothing, if not a thorough lover, and she worshiped every inch of Luna's body, avoiding her sex, until, finally, Luna was begging for her to touch it.

Hermione's eyes darkened in lust to see Luna so thoroughly unraveled, the dreamy facade she usually wore, completely gone, and finally decided to oblige Luna's begging.

_'She's stunningly gorgeous when she's flushed!'_ she thought, before lowering her mouth to Luna's surprisingly sweet mound.

_'Mmm,'_ thought Hermione as she slowly licked and sucked on Luna's clit, _'I wonder if she's naturally hairless...Luna doesn't seem like the type to shave down here.'_

Luna was screaming and close to her orgasm when Hermione stopped, waved her wand (making her own clothes disappear) and pressed her vagina against Luna's, beginning to rock slowly back and forth.

Luna moaned at the new, yet pleasantly erotic sensation of Hermione's sex rubbing against her own.

"Hermione!" she moaned lowly.

Hermione lowered her lips to Luna's and kissed her tenderly.

"Louder," she murmured.

"Hermione!"

_"Louder!"_

_"Hermione!"_

**"LOUDER!"**

**"HERMIONE!"** Luna screamed as she came.

Hermione moaned, coming not a second later than Luna, and both rode out their orgasms.

Hermione collapsed on top of Luna's panting form and rolled to the side, gathering Luna into her arms.

"That was..." she started.

Luna stiffened, ready for Hermione to reject her.

"A million bloody times better than sex with Katie!" she finished, laughing and kissing Luna's surprised mouth.

Luna smiled tentatively, and said, "So...what is this...I mean, what are we? Is this a one night stand...or..."

Hermione looked at the suddenly vulnerable Luna incredulously.

"Luna!" she gasped, scandalized, "Do you honestly think that I'd have sex with just anyone? Or that I'd have one night stands for that matter? Of course it's not a one night stand! ...Well...I mean, if you'll have me...I'd like to be with you and get to know you, Luna..."

Luna's eyes widened, before filling with tears.

"Do you really mean that, Hermione?" she whispered, an urgent quality to her voice.

Hermione smiled and sat up.

"Luna Lovegood...would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

With a happy cry, Luna threw her arms around Hermione and kissed her eagerly.

"I guess that's a yes, then!" laughed Hermione, before moaning as Luna's mouth traveled down to suckle on her generous breasts.

"Luna!" she gasped, before losing control.

She took Luna a total of seven times, that night, and after they were both exhausted, yet sated, they just lay in each others' arms, loving the simple feeling of being together.

_**~Finite Incantatum~**_

**AN: Sixteenth and final revised chapter! :D XD :3 n.n**


End file.
